wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm not too hungry today Crashed
This is an episode of Mario Show Crashed. Backgrund Info *This Crashed episode is I'm not too hungry today,, the pilot. *This is the series premeire. Script Matt: Hi, everybody! Welcome to The Mario Show Crashed! I'm Matt! Cornflake: And I'm Cornflake. Today, we're bringing you some laughs and a possible Wario. Matt: And I'll be bringing your randomness weather report. Mario clouds are reported to bring red snow to our area by next Tuesday. Now, although Peach clouds, which bring sunshine may be mixed in later, the snow should stick around until at least Friday the 13th in 2099. Cornflake: Yeah, one thing. Matt: Eh? Cornflake: Peach isn't in this episode. Matt: The heck with it! Let's go! Mario: I'm not too hungry today, so I think I'll eat seventeen hamburgers, 43 onion burgers, 3921 pieces of garlic, all kinds of cheese, Cornflake: Like Dora the Explorer cheese! Mario: Seventy bagels, five buckets of chicken, eight candy bars, seven pizzas, pork, my mom... Cornflake: Whoa! He's eating his mom? Mario: A Yoshi egg, egg cereal, 63908 salads, Matt: Sounds like he was hungry. Cornflake: You betcha. Mario: All the sandwiches on my bucket list, eleventy watermelons, Cornflake: Eleventy! I love eleventy. One two three four eleventy eleventy-seven Matt: You owe me eleventy thousand four hundred seventy-eight dollars and 92 cents. Cornflake: Crud. Mario: Fourteen oranges, 78 cans of peas, 40 cans of cans of cans of Mandarin oranges, lotsa macaroni and cheese, last nights leftovers, lasagna, 76 dawgs, a popsicle, the popsicle stick, Matt: Hang on! The stick?! Cornflake: Wacky! Mario: Some SPAGHETTI!, four apples, and twenty boxes of ice cream for dessert. Matt: And here we go.... (Mario eats seventeen hamburgers, 43 onion burgers, 3921 pieces of garlic, all kinds of cheese, seventy bagels, five buckets of chicken, eight candy bars, seven pizzas, pork, his mom, a Yoshi egg, egg cereal, 63908 salads, all the sandwiches on his bucket list, eleventy watermelons, fourteen oranges, 78 cans of peas, 40 cans of cans of cans of Mandarin oranges, lotsa macaroni and cheese, last night's leftovers, lasagna, 76 dawgs, a popsicle, the popsicle stick, some spaghetti, four apples, and 20 boxes of ice cream.) Mario: Oh, crud. I'm fat. Cornflake: Might as well pay up.... Matt: You owe me zero dollars, zero cents, and your mom. Cornflake: Woo hoo! (Luigi walks in) Luigi: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Mario! You're fat! Mario: I know. This is just poop. Matt: Ha ha! Mario looks so stupid! Cornflake: Eegh! You can say that again. Matt: Okay. Ha ha! Mario looks so stupid! Cornflake: You bet! (Yoshi walks in) Yoshi: Mario, you're a little fat today. Mario: I ate 17 hamburgers, 43 onion burgers, 3921 pieces of garlic... oh, what the heck. This is ridiculous. Matt: Spit it out, Mario! Yoshi: I also smell (sniff sniff) all kinds of cheese, 70 bagels, 5 buckets of chicken, eight-- Cornflake: Whatever! Time for a quick word from our sponsors! Random guy: Sasquatch Matt: Welcome back to I'm not too hungry today Crashed! Cornflake: Don't forget to sasquatch your sasquatch and whatever sasquatch sasquatches at you, you always sasquatch sasquatches. Mario: All true, but how am I gonna get skinny? Matt: Go on a diet Cornflake: Enter 100 marathons of 26.2 miles! (Toad walks in) Toad: Oh, hey Mari-- WHOA! Well, I know how you can get skinny, Go to Wario's place and find the Weight Loss Room. There you can get skinny in 5 seconds. Cornflake: I hope Wario has a weight gain room too. Look at me! I'm skinny as a... uuhhh, what's skinny? Scene switches to Wario's place Wario: Okay Mario, here we go. Lat's go to the Weight Loss Room. Mario: I'm a fat wackadoodle. Matt: Uhhh... what's skinny? A cornflake! Cornflake: Matt, my name is Cornflake. Matt: Heh, heh. Well, long story short, we'll stop narrating until the end. We can shut up. We can. I'm telling you, I will shut up starting now, and so will Cornflake here and we'll be back after this-- Cornflake: Do you mind? You clearly do not know how to shut up, but I do, and it's gonnabe deafening. Hmm, deafening silence. Kind of a contradiction in terms, eh?I dunno, but Sasquatch is back. Random guy: Sasquatch. Matt: Welcome back. At the Weigt Loss Room Wario: Okay, just stand right there. (points at a tile.) Mario: Okay. Thanks. Geehar! (Mario stands on the tile and gets skinny.) Back downstairs Mario: Hey, there guys. Yoshi: You look good today. Luigi: It worked. Toad: Let's go to that place where we eat until we're really fat. Matt: This is gonna end ugly. Cornflake: Ay yi yi! Matt: Let's go. Mario: Oh, brother! Luigi: Yeah, Mario? Mario: (hits himself) Matt: That's it. Bye. Category:Mario Category:Matt Category:Cornflake Category:The Mario Show Category:Mario Show Crashed Category:Scripts Category:Randomness